Envy's Dream
by Ashley the Dragon
Summary: What does envy dream about when he’s asleep?


Title: Envy's dream.

Synopsis: What does envy dream about when he's asleep?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Allchemist or any of its characters; I do however own some nifty accessories from it.

We enter the scene to find our Green haired antagonist standing in what seems to be a very happy, yellow, kitchen. "Huh where am-"

"NII-CHAN!" An oddly familiar, yet at the same time unknown, perky voice interrupts Envy in his question. He turns to face the disturbance only to find it hurtling towards him with what can only be described as unbridled admiration, and love all over it's face. The personification of envy itself let out a bewildered gasp as the thing attached itself to his middle torso.

"W-what?" What indeed, Envy's question was soon answered when it, or rather the teenage boy, who was in modern terms 'glomping' him unburied his face and allowed Envy further inspection.

"FULLMETAL?" Our envious friends eyes grow, to what can only be described, as large as saucer plates. It, now newly revealed as none other than Edward Elric the famed Fullmetal Alchemist, smiled widely. "Nii-chan your awake I'm so glad now we can all go outside and play!"

"PLAY? Oh I'll play all right…" Envy donned a bloodlust filled smirk as he speared his half brother through the gut with his newly transformed arm. "Die, son of Hoenhiem!" Our not-so-good chap says viciously. It was then he felt another presence behind him. "En-en-chan, Nii-chan, your both awake!" An excited ten-year old human version of the suit of Armor, formal title Allophonse Elric, exclaims from the doorway.

Envy stares dumbly at the boy before his attention is pulled away. "N-nii-chan, someone… needs… a hug…" A dieing Edward spurts out through coughs of blood that promptly splattered all over Envy not to mention all the blood that was oozing out of his stomach and on to our villains arm. Briefly envy thought to himself of how the bloodstains in his shirt would be a bother to get out later, until he realized that the older Elric brother was inching downwards towards him by impaling himself further.

"H-hug?" The half brother says hopefully to his murderer. Envy dons a squeamish face of disgust one that he did not even no he had as he shakes Edward off of his bloodied pike. "En-en-chan, hungry?" The sins attention is turned back to Alphonse who was busy making fried eggs at a pleasant looking stove.

Envy had not quite recovered from the odd goings on around him nor the fact that he was being called 'En-en-chan' all he could find himself capable of, at the moment, was staring. Whilst he stood there the kitchens large swinging doors burst open allowing a middle-aged man and two beautiful woman, who were holding one of his two arms on either side, to enter the scene.

"Boys, I'm home." Envy's jaw dropped as Hoenhiem strode forth with the lovely Sloth, formally known as Trisha Elric, and Dante at either side. "Daddy, Mommy's, your home!" Alphonse ran over to the three waiting parental figures giving each their fare share of a hug.

"Daddy, Envy killed Edward again, and he got blood all over the floors." The trio of adults scowled. "Envy dear we've told you time and time again, no killing in the house." Dante scolded. "Oh well, look like it can't be helped I'll just have to perform human transmutation." The great man of light said nonchalantly.

Envy points an accusing finger at the man that he loathed entirely. "You." The hatred in this word knew no bounds. "I know, I know, ultimate taboo. But I promised to take us all camping this weekend can't miss out on that now can we?" The great alchemist proceeds to roll up his sleeves and performs the tediously difficult procedure of pulling Edwards soul back from the gate.

"Yes it will be so much fun, we can make smores." Sloth says ecstatically as she and Dante begin to clean the bloodied kitchen. "I love smores!" A newly restored Edward says. "Anyone up for eggs? I made them myself!" Alphonse holds up a frying pan. "Love some." Hoenhiem says as he washes blood of his hands in the kitchens sparkling clean sink. "En-en-chan how about you would you like some eggs?" The young boy asks again.

Envy stares at the madness surrounding him not even killing his father would make him feel any better and since he was immortal, in a sense, the he couldn't even kill himself to escape. So he was quite literally stuck in what seemed to be a parallel world filled with insanity, finally he began to reject the wrong that was this world. "No, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

We zoom out on the main character of this tale as his anguished cries fill the room. As Envy shuts his eyes tightly wishing all of this to go away he reopens them to find himself in his own bed. "It was all a dream…" He sys beginning to relax he turns on his side to try and get some more rest, it was still quite late apparently, only to be greeted by Greed lying beside him. "Hey baby." A few seconds passed of Envy taking in the situation once the dots had connected he… "AHHHHHHHH!"

"What do you think is wrong with him Lust?" Dante asked voice laced with mild interest. "I… don't know…" Lust answered as both women peeked into the homunculus's room. "I just found him this way." They stared at the pitiful whimpering Envy curled up into the fetal position muttering random unintelligible things at random still clearly asleep. "Think we should wake him?" Lust asks not really all that concerned. "No, how bad can it be? It's just a nightmare." Lust nodded in agreement as she began to quietly close the door. "Yeah how bad could it be?" And both left poor Envy to his dream.

A/N: First time putting something on Fan Fiction, I suppose this is an insult to all things holly… but I don't really care. My friend asked me to post this, and before you got to nay-say me and nit-pick at all the typos that are most likely littering this piece. I just wanted to say that this is a quick story, and that I am a huge Envy fan/fan-girl and still remain one and that is why I wrote the piece above.


End file.
